kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn
Lynn the Hexblade is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. She is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. She starts at level 5. Description Once Baj'Nimen's trusted bodyguard and part of the Twilight Elves army that invaded the lands, she has made the most difficult of choices and opposed her brethren in order to protect her home and people, even if this means facing her former master in the battlefield. Skills HEX FURY (active; 15 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Attacks up to 2/4/6 times dealing 120/240/360 true damage (60 damage per attack). If target is cursed it deals extra 40/80/120 damage (+20 damage per attack). CURSE OF DESPAIR (active; 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Curses enemies, reducing their damage (-10%/-20%/-30%) and slowing their movement for 4/6/8 seconds. WEAKENING CURSE (active; 15 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Reduces target's magic resistance (-10%) and armor (-60%) for 4/6/8 seconds. CHARM OF MISFORTUNE (passiv''e'') (1/1/1 hero points): : Gives 15/30/45% chance that the next incoming attack misses. Hero Spell FATE SEALED (active; 30 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Does 340/520/700 damage in 5 secs to its target. Explodes dealing 200/250/300 area damage if killed. Stats Tips and Tricks * Though Lynn doesn't seem bulky at first, her Charm of Misfortune skill combined with a hearty 530 HP gives her a practical HP of well over 700. This coupled with medium armor means Lynn can tank hefty amounts of damage and stall large enemies, nearly paralleling Prince Denas' stalling power. ** Furthermore, Lynn can level up faster than any Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. At early levels, get some of each ability and it shouldn't even take 10-15 minutes to get her maxed. * Her hero spell, Fate Sealed, is best saved for enemies such as Twilight Golems, Twilight Heretics and other enemies as well as bosses. It is best used on an enemy when they are afflicted by Hunter's Mark since they take even more damage. Also get potential targets in to huddles so that if said target does indeed die, the area damage can be used to good effect. * The weakening curse is especially useful against enemies such as Golems, Heretics and Avengers. Another good target is either the Spider Goddess or Hi-Hi Enha because of their medium magic and physical resistance respectively. * Curse of Despair can only be used with at least 3 enemies in range. Keep Lynn away from enemy groups until the foe with a lot of health comes into close proximity of other enemies. As the cool downs match up, it bodes well to use Hexfury as soon as Weakening Curse is executed, to make it easier to keep dealing extra damage with the power. * Weakening Curse can reduce Twilight Golem's high armor to 25%. * Practically the reload times of her three active skills are slightly longer than stated (by 1-2 seconds) because each interferes and delays the other two. Quotes * The end is near. * What do you want errand boy? * Resistance is futile. * Ignorant thralls. * (death) See if I care. Trivia *'"The end is near."' - A common phrase used to indicate the 'end of world'. *'"Ignorant thralls."' - A quote made by the character Diana in the game League of Legends. *'"What do you want errand boy?"' - A quote made by Victor Von Doom, enemy to the Fantastic Four, in the Marvel comics. *'"Resistance is futile."' - The catchphrase of the alien species The Borg first seen in the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gallery Lynn_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art Lynn.png|Discarded hero portrait Lynn in action.gif|Lynn in action Lynn_Action1.PNG|Swordplay Lynn_Action2.PNG|Furious hex Lynn_Action3.PNG|That's a big sword Lynn_Action4.PNG|Despair be upon you! Lynn_Action5.PNG|Weakening Curse Lynn_Action6.PNG|Your fate is sealed Lynn_Action7.PNG|Boom! Category:Heroes